gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerehra I Targaryen
Aegon I Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Conqueror '''and '''Aegon the Dragon, was the first Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and king on the Iron Throne, having conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms during the Conquest. He was the founder of the ruling Targaryen dynasty of Westeros. But unknown to history 'he' was actually as her real name is Aerehra I Targaryen '''who real gender was hidden by her father secret court mage/advisor '''Ethon Santagar (Actually the immortal demonic anti-hero prince Asmodeus aka Rasmus) Physical Appearance In history, she was described as broad-shouldered and powerful in appearance, with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. Tall and very masculine, shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, square jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. In her actual form, Aerehra has the appearance of an attractive young woman in her mid-to-late twenties with well-toned body and is slim and muscular yet curvaceous. She has thick wavy shoulder-length silver-blonde hair that frames her oval heart-shaped face which has chiseled, aristocratic features: Beautiful almond sharp/warm purple eyes, sharp cheekbones, slim jawline, small slender nose, and small lips. Many people her as someone had a very powerful presence combined with a gaze that is described as "unflinching, penetrative and intimidating". and her voice "calm, charismatic, and king-like". Personality and traits Aerehra is an enigma to anyone but a selected few that are close to her. Calm, silent and observant, nobody could ever deny her vast intellect and brilliant mind. She prefers to listen, only speaking when she truly has to add something to a situation and she is not afraid to be confronted by clashing views and opinions. She speaks in a calm tone and rarely raises her voice, yet still displays passion in her actions and at times, it shines through that she is very much capable of strong emotion, such as relief or anger, as well as genuine love to her friends and family. A great warrior and capable ruler, Aerehra knows when to be ruthless and when to show mercy. Not afraid to be harsh, she nonetheless never feels any joy when unleashing her full power on the battlefield, but is in return glad when able to subdue an opponent without having to kill them. A natural charisma and leadership ability cause her to be able to turn even former enemies into true supporters and even friends. Merciless to those that choose to be her enemies, she is generous to his friends and allies, even to former opponents. Few know Aerehra personality beyond the rare public displays of leadership. As good as she is to turn people to her side, she is not a very sociable woman behind all this, preferring to stay by herself, or in the company of a few selected friends. Family and friendship mean everything to her and she is valuing loyalty over power when it comes to potential vassals. Biography Relationship Family House Targaryen * Royal House Targaryen: Family House ** Aerion Targaryen (son of Daemion) † -''' '''Father ** Valaena Velaryon † - Mother ** Visenya Targaryen - Older Sister/Wife/Temporary Enemy ('''while under Curse Path of Envy), '''Love Interest ** Rhaenys Targaryen - Younger Sister/Wife/Temporary Enemy (Under Order of Red Heart)/Love Interest Friends & Allies *'Aegon Small Council - ' **'Hands of the Kings' ***Orys Baratheon † - Best Friend, Former Hand of the King, Former Love Interest ***Lord Edmyn Tully † - Second'' ''Former Hand of the King ***Ser Osmund Strong † - Third Former Hand of the King ***Alyn Stokeworth † - Fourth Former Hand of the King **'Grand Maester' ***Gawen † - Ally/First Grand Maester **'Master of coin' ***'Lord Crispian Celtigar † - Allies/First Master of coin' **'Master of laws' ***Lord Triston Massey † -''' '''Allies/First Master of laws **'Master of ships' ***Lord Daemon Velaryon † - Uncle/First Former Master of ships ***Aethan Velaryon † - Father-in-Law/Second Master of ships **'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard' ***Ser Corlys Velaryon Power & Skills Physical Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Due to having the injected her with mysterious serum, that not only did she survived her death but gain new abilities that enhanced her already peak human condition to new levels such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor. It also prevents her from getting drunk. The serum completely healed all of her disorders, disabilities, infections & bodily damages within a few minutes upon injection & has a permanent effect on the human biology. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Aerehra possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She has shown to be able to easily overpower other superhuman beings such as Atlanteans, who can lift over 4 tons; Vampires who possess the strength of a hundred warrior and even match strength with people far above her physically. She has supported and lifted tens of tons of concrete, stopped a giant siege machine from leaning over, briefly slowed down a building from falling on a village, flipped a full armoed man, lifted a fully filled horse carriage by herself, and has fought and kept up with stronger opponents. The serum that gave Aerehra superhuman mental and physical attributes could possibly get stronger as she ages. ** '''Superhuman Leaping: She can jump farther than average members of human species. She can leap farther than the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. * Superhuman Agility: '''Aerehra has flawless coordination, equilibrium, and dexterity. She can jump and run along falling debris. She can manipulate all his bodily rotations, including spinning, turning, rolling, etc., allowing her to move her body in any way or direction, allowing to her escape any hold and evade any attack from any direction. She can perform any physical activity without difficulty. ** '''Superhuman Equilibrium: '''Aerehra has both extremely well-developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes her almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. Aerehra is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Aerehra can run and move much faster than most enhanced individuals. She has even dodged attacks from being with inhuman levels of speed due to her instantaneous reaction time and great dexterity. Her reflexes, speed agility are enhanced beyond the natural physical limits of the peak of human potential, allowing her to perform feats of acrobatics and gymnastics with great ease. ** '''Superhuman Parkour/Freerunning: '''Due to her enhanced reflexes, speed agility and been highly trained in parkour, she highly skilled parkour and freerunning user. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Aerehra body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. * '''Rapid Cellular Regeneration: '''Aerehra can spontaneously regenerate any tissue in her body, allowing her to recover from almost any injury within seconds to minutes — though she does need larger objects, embedded foreign objects (such as a branch or a shard of glass) to be manually removed from her body, or bones pushed back into position for the wounds to heal properly. The white blood cells and serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from her body, keeping her healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. Furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to terrestrial diseases. She is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect. ** '''Healing Blood: She has blood that is heavily enriched with regenerative properties, which can keep herslef constantly healed and in optimal health as long as the blood keeps flowing within. By transfusing the blood to another, it can help boost the recipient's healing process. If given at large amounts, it can potentially permanently infuse the recipient with the power of regeneration. Mental Powers W.I.P Magic Powers Dragon Blood: '''Due to her ancient and powerful bloodline that has dragon blood which, blood has magical/mystical properties, granting her various dragon magical abilities through the use of her blood. * '''Skills Genius-Level Intelligence: '''Aerehra is described as having "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" she is easily capable of picking up complicated skills quickly and perfectly/permanently retaining them. She is a polymath and an expert in all fields. * '''Polymath Genius: She is a polymath and an expert in all fields. She has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. * Eidetic Memory: Aerehra also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. * Wisdom: '''She possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. * '''Investigation: '''She is capable of observation, investigation, intuition, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Aerehra most effective tools unrivaled by any other. Given any problem, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the knowledge. * '''Interrogation: '''She is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. "Fear is an excellent motivator" she once said. She is also capable of tricking people into revealing what she wants to know. He can always tell when he is being lied to. '''Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes: '''Before she took the serum, Aerehra bodily functions are enhanced to the very pinnacle of human conditioning and perfection through a lifetime of extremely intense training regimen and a strict-nutritional diet. Her strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, senses, intelligence, and healing time were greatly heightened as much as possible for a normal human being and is at the brink of reaching superhuman physical and mental capabilities. * '''Immense Human Strength: '''Aerehra strength was at the very highest peak of human potential and is easilý one of the strongest humans alive. Having intensively and regularly trained her body to its utmost limit she is said to have the strength of 10 men. While biologically human, Aerehra can apply practically superhuman force in her attacks by using highly effective strength and muscle control. She can effortlessly snap steel handcuffs and chains, slam through walls, pry open large heavy steel doors, and punch an armored gold cloak through a brick wall. * '''Immense Human Speed * Immense Human Durability * Immense Human Stamina * Immense Human Agility * Immense Human Reflexes * Immense Human Senses * Immense Human Intelligence * Immense Human Healing * Immense Human Longevity Intimidation: Aerehra has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know her best can be intimidated by her. Even those who are stronger than her or have superpowers fear Aerehra. Her ability to inspire great fear and intimidation while being a good woman made able to earn the respect and loyalty of House Stark and House Lannister Weaknesses *'Anti Dragon Weaponry' *'Stubbornness' *'Arrogant (Lessened for time)' *'Limited Durability' *'Drowning' *'Superior Intellectual Enemies' *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage' *'Autophobia' *'Being of Superior Power' Paraphernalia * Vast Fortune: Aerehra '''has gained vast wealth over her long immortal lifetime. Also in possession of many rare coins of high value. * '''Vast Resource: 'According to herself after her 'death' she decied to build up her own resource from bottom-up. She has vast castle, soliders, army, her private army of maester, advanced research study, etc. She said that she most likely richer than the Lannister and Tryell combine. 'Weapons King Legacy: Her second 'Valyrian steel '''longsword that her master made when she decided to forgo her Blackfyre to leave for her descendant to use. The sword is more powerful due to powerful enchantment. '''Armor' * Full-Plate Steel Armor: Aerehra utilizes full-plate combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; despite it appearance, it as light as clothing due to the First Man Enchantment ** Enhanced Durability Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength ** Fire Resistance ** Enhanced Healing Factor Transportation Potion/Poison 'Quote by 'Aerehra 'Quotes about 'Aerehra 'Notes' 'Trivia' Category:King Category:Immortal Category:Ladies Category:Noblewoman Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Dragonrider Category:Warrior Category:Valyrian Category:Hero Category:Ascension Universe Category:Sandkings321